Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to processes and systems for generating electrical power, and more particularly, to a process and system that extracts heat energy from the output gas of a gassifier and provides the extracted heat energy to the system for generating electrical power via its associated combined cycle low turbine system. Many of the attributes of this invention can be applied to any heat transfer process including simple steam generation.
Description of the Related Art
There is significant interest in renewable energy projects. Thermal plasma has consistently distinguished itself as a high efficency, low emissions gasification process for just about any feedstock, and has been identified as one of the most desirable processes for use in producing energy from renewable fuels.
If an analysis of plasma municipal solid waste (MSW) or other renewable fuels relative to other energy facilities is conducted, it becomes apparent that the lack of existing plasma projects is not exclusively the result of technological problems, but also results from the relatively poor economics associated with this technology. Plasma technology is not inexpensive when compared to disposition of waste using landfill, incineration, or conventional gasification.
Many plasma projects fail at the onset, notwithstanding extensive initial marketing efforts, usually as a result of inadequate financing and low or nonexistent profitability. Recently some states have allocated bonuses for development and use of renewable energy, and such efforts have stimulated the use of plasma systems in the production of energy. Unfortunately, it is expected that this modest boon to plasma usage will be short lived, as it represents an artificial market that is a poor model on which to build a business. This is particularly problematical when one considers that these facilities are expected to produce power cost effectively for at least fifty years.
Many plasma projects in the past have pinned false hopes on high tipping fees for hazardous waste without fully understanding the complications that are associated with such materials. The handling of these materials is not only complex and expensive, but also potentially dangerous if not properly engineered. The entire process and the facility itself thus become unduly expensive.
Most counties emphatically state that they do not desire that large quantities of hazardous waste be transported through their communities. However, large quantities of such waste must be generated if the facility is to achieve profitability. The production and delivery of the hazardous waste have to be carefully coordinated since it is dangerous to store biological and other hazardous waste feedstock.
The process and system of the present invention overcomes the economic hurdles noted above for a plasma system. It is to be understood, however, that the invention herein described is not limited to the use of a plasma gassifier. In some embodiments of the invention, conventional gassifiers can be employed, or inductively heated gassifiers, or inductively heated and plasma assisted gassifiers. The use of a plasma gassifier in the practice of the present invention, however, increases overall system effectiveness.
The system of the present invention is simple, flexible, and very energy efficient. In short, it produces a large amount of renewable power from a feedstock such as Municipal Solid Waste (“MSW”), for a very small capital investment. Any feedstock can be used, including, for example, biomass or algae. MSW is an example of a common renewable feedstock.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a simple and cost-effective renewable energy system.
It is another object of this invention to provide a renewable energy system that can consume virtually any feedstock.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a simple and cost-effective renewable energy system that can use a conventional gassifier.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple and cost-effective renewable energy system that can use a plasma gassifier.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a renewable energy system that can use an inductively heated gassifier or an inductively heated gassifier that is plasma assisted.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a process and system for enhancing the thermal efficiency of a Rankine or other steam process, or any process that requires heat.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a process and system for enhancing the thermal efficiency of a combined cycle power plant.
It is also another object of this invention to provide a process and system for extracting heat energy from a renewable energy system that can consume virtually any feedstock and providing the heat energy to a Rankine or other steam process, or any process that requires heat.
It is yet an additional object of this invention to provide a process and system for extracting heat energy from a plasma gassifier and providing the heat energy to any process that requires heat, including a combined cycle power plant.